


When Obi Wan Teru strikes

by RaiseYourVoice



Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band)
Genre: Hiro is an unlucky fellow, M/M, Nobu tries to be funny, Slight teasing, Teru is an idiot, shirtless Teru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/RaiseYourVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiroki has one of these “you better shouldn’t have left your bed this morning” kind of days and spends the band's ride to Osaka in a rather gloomy mood, especially after an uncomfortable incident caused by his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Obi Wan Teru strikes

„Oi, Hiro, where are you going?“ Teru’s voice could be heard across the parking lot of a roadhouse near the highway and the guitarist stared in the direction his band member stomped off to, obviously in a very gloomy mood. Hands buried in the pockets of his jeans, Hiro kept on walking and because of his dark clothing and the scarce lighting in the area, he almost disappeared in the darkness surrounding him.  
“As far away from you idiots as possible!! Everyone seems to be after me today and I’ve had it up to here!” The brunette scratched the back of his head at this yelled reply and a wry grin showed up on his fine shaped lips. He glanced over his shoulder to the other band members before shrugging and starting to move, following the short vocalist. The others were still occupied with cleaning the sticky mess inside their van so no one really paid attention to their two youngest anyway. Teruki could understand his best friend’s reaction and his sore mood but in his opinion this was still at least a little exaggerated. Sure, the whole day had been filled with little disasters and Hiroki had always ended up as the unintentional victim but it’s not like anything happened on purpose. The guitarist knew his friend hadn’t slept very well the night before so he started the day with a bad mood anyway. So of course it didn’t exactly lift Hiroki’s mood when things kept on going wrong. To be honest, Teru had quite the guilty conscience because one of the incidents had been his fault. During the afternoon he had accidentally hit his best friend, like, right in the face. How it came to this?

In the early morning they had started their journey to Osaka because they had a gig there the next evening and of course it would take quite some time getting there from Tokyo. They had decided to take the van instead of the shinkansen, even though it would take them a little more than 6 hours. But they had the whole day and made a short stop in Shizuoka for lunch and some shopping. In one of the smaller streets they suddenly spotted a shop with a lot of Star Wars stuff and of course none of them could resist the urge to enter and take a look around. Especially because it was the end of March and Hiro still needed a present for his brother’s upcoming birthday. Takahiro was quite the Star Wars fan so it was the perfect opportunity. So, the little vocalist was looking around for a suitable present while his band members started playing with some of the toys, goofing around. They started a little contest about impersonating Darth Vader and after Nori gained the victory, Nob was the first one to discover some toy lightsabers. Teru also snatched a blue one of the toy weapons and after posing for Masack to take a photo, he was challenged to a little duel by their bassist. And this was how the misfortune started. The guitarist had been a little too much into it and the thought of being a little more careful didn’t occur to him while swinging the lightsaber around. When he lunged out with the lightsaber for the ‘final strike’ to win their little battle, he accidentally hit the vocalist who walked by in this very moment. Of course this wasn’t exactly helping his already sore mood and even a felt thousand excuses by Teruki were of no use. Of course the stupid toy had hit him right against his forehead and nose, causing his light headache from the lack of sleep to increase even more. After this incident the vocalist was definitely gloomy but instead of getting angry like one would expect, he simply fell silent and seemed to ignore his best friend.  
After this, the band made their way back to the van instead of running around in the city any longer. Hiro entered the van first, taking his place in the last seat row and started listening to his iPod, obviously not interested in talking to any of the others for the time being. Teruki usually sat next to their youngest, especially during longer rides, but after screwing up he didn’t really dare to follow him and therefore ended up riding shotgun. While Nori drove the van, Sho and Nob occupied the middle backseat and Masack had to keep Hiro’s company on the last seat row. Except for some stupid jokes and chats between Sho and Nob was the ride pretty calm until Nori suddenly noticed that they managed to get off track. They had a GPS but for some reason their destination was changed and they had to stop at the next occasion. The young producer had noticed the error soon enough so they didn’t actually lose more than fifteen minutes. While Nori was digging for the paper with the right address and cursed the GPS for not working how it was supposed to, the other band members used the break to walk around. Only Sho stayed around and tried to help with adjusting the navigation system. Hiro was the only one staying in the van, sprawling out on the seat and trying to use this short break for a little nap. But just as he closed his eyes, the door was slammed open by Nob and the little vocalist sat up in shock, immediately started to grumble and curse the elder for disturbing his rest. Teruki only watched this whole situation from a little farther away and couldn’t help but wonder if he had trigged some kind of chain-reaction of misfortune with his lightsaber-incident because everything seemed to be a little off since then. Especially for his dear best friend.  
But to top it off, Sho later had to demonstrate his clumsiness and make everything even worse. It was just one more hour until they would reach their destination, Nori’s slightly grumpy mood after the struggle with the GPS had worn off and Masack and Nob were chatting happily. This time Sho had the place next to Hiro on the backseat and said hour before the arrival, he simply wanted to drink something. Because there was nothing proper in reach, he took the bottle with energy drink that had been rolling around in the footwell. Of course he didn’t consider the fact that you shouldn’t just open a carbonated drink that had been moved quite a lot before. The leader opened the can, a loud fizzing sound could be heard and the drink spluttered out of its container, soaking not only his own trousers but also Hiroki’s Shirt. Nob and Masack had quite the struggle keeping their vocalist from strangling Sho right on the spot and Nori decided to stop the car so they could clean the mess. That’s how they ended up in this parking lot, with a pissed off vocalist.

Sho tried to dry his clothes and the seat cushion with a tissue, barely succeeding, while their manager couldn’t help but laugh at this misfortune. The only one who certainly wasn’t in the mood to be amused about any of this was Hiroki who reached the end of the parking lot and slumped down on a nearby bench with a heavy sigh. This day had been the worst. It didn’t take very long until Teru showed up, sitting down next to the other male in silence. The brunette stretched his legs, staring at his feet for a short moment before looking at his best friend. The younger was glaring at the ground as if he wanted to rip a hole into it.  
“Nobody is after you. This day is just completely fucked up. Sho is an idiot but this could have happened to every one of us. The thing with the GPS belongs in the ‘shit happens’ category and the incident before…I already told you so many times how sorry I am for what happened. I didn’t mean to hit you with this thing. I seriously don’t know how to bring you to accept my apology. Should I get you some flowers or a box of chocolates?? … But seriously, I’m sorry. Does it still hurt?” Teruki tried to sound like his usual self and not like he had the worst conscience in forever. He actually didn’t feel like joking around but a part of him hoped to cheer Hiro up at least a little bit by saying something stupid. Right after asking about the younger’s condition, the guitarist lifted his hand and was about to touch the other’s forehead but Hiroki swatted at his hand and gave him a quite impressive death glare. The guitarist was honestly a little taken aback because he never thought the younger would ever look at him like this.  
“Just leave me alone and don’t touch me. Yes, it still hurts and it certainly won’t change if you touch it!” Hiro sounded pretty mad and his best friend blinked in slight shock. It was unusual for the vocalist to snap at him like this and even though Teruki could understand why the other was so pissed at him, this reaction still seemed quite exaggerated to him. And of course it did hurt to be treated this cold. His shoulders dropped a little, just like the hand that was swatted before, and a heavy sigh escaped the brunette’s fine shaped lips. He really didn’t expect this.  
“But I don’t want to leave you alone. I’m wracking my brain the whole day already because I don’t know how to make it up to you. You’re my best friend and I don’t want to watch you shutting yourself away and being distant to everyone. Especially when all of this is basically my fault. And it sound like you think I’d hurt you again when I get close. I’m not that clumsy or stupid, you know? It’s bad enough that I hurt you before but I’m not going to let something like this happen again. I simply wanted to take a look at what I’ve done to you but I guess I’ve got to accept you don’t want me around…” He really hated fighting, especially with his best friend, but he knew there was no use in starting a discussion when the younger male was in a bad mood. It didn’t seem like his words had any kind of impact anyway so Teru gave up for now and got up, was about to head back to the van and their friends. Just a few steps later he suddenly heard Hiro say his name with a low voice and the guitarist sighed once again. He was too good-natured to pretend he didn’t notice the other one saying his name and to keep on walking. Teruki stopped and turned around again, facing his best friend who averted his gaze, looking at the ground in front of his feet.  
“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped at you. It’s just…this day was completely fucked up and I’m in a horrible mood. I just want to get to the hotel and curl up in bed.” Hiroki suddenly sounded almost rueful and the older male frowned, stepping closer and stopping right in front of the slender figure of his friend. The other was still looking down, his finger interlaced and his whole posture seemed rather depressed, not enraged like just a few moments ago.  
“I get it. I understand that you’re annoyed but if you just accepted my apology and stopped ignoring me, I could help you get better again. I want to cheer you up.” He smiled lightly, even though the other still wasn’t looking at him. Hiro’s stubbornness could be pretty exhausting at times and the brunette didn’t like that it always took quite some drama to get past such a stupid mood. He knew the vocalist long and well enough to usually be able and fix such things rather quickly but this time was different. His calm attitude usually kept his best friend from letting his temper take over so he actually never snapped at Teruki like he did before.  
“I didn’t ignore you. It was you who kept a distance since it happened. You chose to take the seat next to Nori and didn’t pay attention to me. You usually never give up this easily and keep on bothering me until I accept your apology. Not today. You left me alone and decided to not sit next to me, not once talking to me.” The angry tune seemed to be completely gone by now and was replace by something that sounded very much like…sulking. Teruki raised an eyebrow and suddenly hat to hold back laughter when he became aware of the fact that the younger male obviously took more offense at the guitarist’s behavior after the incident, than at the hit with the toy lightsaber itself.  
“That was only because you’re walking around with an expression as if you’d eat everyone alive who dares to get too close. I didn’t want to make your mood worse, even though Sho managed to do just that.” The brunette grinned lightly and Hiro huffed at the memory of this energy-drink-fountain their leader had caused.  
“Yeah…and now I’ve got a wet and sticky shirt. At least it didn’t hit my trousers.” Hiroki seemed like a whiny child by now, mumbling with a pouting expression and the older male failed in suppressing his laughter this time, couldn’t keep it in anymore at this rather cute behavior. Not leaving the vocalist a chance to complain, Teru stepped forward and suddenly his slender fingers grabbed the hem of Hiro’s shirt, gently taking it off and ignoring the perplex sound the other one made due to his actions.  
“What are you doing all of a sudden??” The vocalist felt his cheeks heat up while his voice sounded clearly confused. He honestly didn’t get what was going on right now and his eyes grew wide, when the older male grinned without replying and actually started unbuttoning his own shirt.  
“We’re gonna hop into the next puddle and make some mud wrestling, of course. Any objections?” He tried to sound serious but burst out laughing when Hiro’s mouth dropped open in disbelieve.  
“Bullshit. I’m not gonna hit someone weaker and I don’t wanna make you cry. Besides, I said I don’t want to hurt you again.” Still laughing, Teru shrugged the shirt off his shoulders and held it out to his best friend, smiling gently now.  
“The way back might not be far but I don’t want you to whine about your wet shirt the whole time. Did you cool down enough so we can head back already? Or do you still have the urge to strangle Sho?” The guitarist didn’t seem to mind standing in a parking lot in the middle of the night with a bare upper body and Hiroki had a hard time not staring at the sight right in front of him. It took a moment before the vocalist nodded, slowly and a little absent minded, still struggling against the urge to examine the light skin of the older male’s well trained torso.  
“I know I’m awfully sexy but I didn’t strip just for fun. Come on, get dressed, kid, I want to head back to the car.” He grinned teasingly, shoving the shirt into the other’s hands. Of course he had noticed his friend watching him and even though it was pretty dark around here, he could make out the now pretty dark blush on the younger’s cheeks. Hiro finally started moving now, put on the shirt and buttoned it while the brunette watched every move with a little smile upon his lips. He was relieved to know the other one wasn’t mad at him anymore and seeing him all shy and cute actually made up for the weird atmosphere throughought the day. Taking Hiro’s shirt in one hand, his other grabbed the shorter male’s hand as soon as he was finished. Giving a soft squeeze to his friend’s fingers, he pulled the vocalist along towards the van. As soon as they got closer, the other four noticed their arrival, looked up and simultaneously raised their eyebrows at the sight.  
“Seems like Obi Wan Teru successfully managed to soothe the temper of his princess Leia.” Nob commented, laughing and Teru stopped his best friend from protesting by pulling him closer, making him bump into his shoulder and the small vocalist suddenly forgot what he was about to say.  
“First, it’s more like Obi Wan brainless. Second, I don’t think Obi Wan and Leia ever had something going on. And third, I wonder why our poor excuse of a Jedi is walking around half naked…or wait, maybe I don’t want to know. Let’s just forget about the last part.” Nori shook his head and crossed his arms in front of his chest, looking at their youngest with an amused grin stuck to his lips. Of course he noticed Teru still holding the vocalist’s hand or the fact, that the latter was wearing his best friend’s shirt instead of his own.  
“You know, I accidentally tore my princess’ shirt during our passionate reconciliation, so, as a true gentleman, of course I gave her mine. And now excuse me, I’ve gotta get myself a new shirt because it’s getting a little chilly.” Teruki shrugged, not in the least bit bothered by their friends teasing and even going along with it, and ignored the nudge to his side. The others couldn’t suppress some disgusted sounds at the images that popped up in their minds thanks to Teru’s words. The brunette only grinned, squeezing Hiro’s fingers again and pulling him to the van, entering the vehicle one after the other. He climbed onto the last seat row to reach the trunk and his travel bag, to get another shirt. After getting said piece of clothing, he slumped back onto the seat and saw his friend was about to unbutton the shirt again.  
“Just keep it. I don’t think it will bite when you wear it the rest of the day and I don’t think it’s smelly either.” He grabbed the vocalist’s hand, gently pulling it away and leaning closer to sniff the collar of the shirt, as if he wanted to make sure he was right. Hirokis eyes widened when the brunette got so close and softly slapped the other’s head with one hand.  
“Stupid. Why would it be smelly? I like the scent of your shirt…” He didn’t intend to say this out loud and once again Hirokis cheeks became a bright red. This must have sounded totally weird. But instead of teasing him about the comment, like he would expect, Teru only grinned, nodding satisfied and leaning back again to put on his other shirt. Hiro had to suppress a sigh when the soft looking skin was covered by fabric again and he actually wouldn’t mind if his best friend would have stayed half naked. Even though he was less distracting with a shirt on.  
“I’m glad you’re in a better mood now. A smile suits you much better than a gloomy expression.” Teru smiled at his friend, gently ruffling his hair and getting a low grumble in return but the younger didn’t pull away from the slightly teasing touch.  
“How am I supposed to be in a bad mood much longer? I’m not able to be mad at such an idiot like you for very long anyway and I don’t like fighting. It’s boring not talking to you.” The guitarist wasn’t too sure if he could take this as a compliment or insult but decided not to say this out loud. He leaned on his hand to change his position but pulled it back immediately, pulling a slightly disgusted face.  
“He really soaked everything with this stuff, that’s disgusting. At least I didn’t accidentally sit down there. He could have at least covered it with something, idiot.” He was really temped to yell something to Sho but he probably wouldn’t hear it because he was outside the car, talking to the others, so Teru discarded this idea and he was distracted by his best friend who started laughing at his words. He tried to give the vocalist an evil glare, only causing him to laugh even more because the brunette really wasn’t cut out for acting “evil” in any way. Teru growled playfully before moving closer without warning, gently grabbing the younger male’s shoulders and pinning him against the seat’s backrest and the side of the car.  
“You better not laugh at me otherwise I might re-think my kind offer to let you keep my shirt and take it back!” He underlined his statement by suddenly slipping the fingers of one hand beneath the thin fabric of the shirt, teasingly opening the lowest button. His other hand still kept the other one in place, even though Hiroki didn’t really think about escaping anyway. On one hand because the vocalist knew that his friend only looked slim but was actually pretty muscular and definitely stronger than him, and also because this situation completely took him by surprise. There had been moments of them playfully fighting each other but this now was totally different. Teruki’s fingertips touched the skin of his belly and even though they felt slightly rough from playing the guitar, the contact was very gentle and he almost forgot to breathe, heart pounding inside his ribcage as if it was about to burst out of it any second. His skin started tingling from the soft touch and the vocalist felt unable to move, staring at his best friend with wide eyes, cheeks flushed.  
“Gosh…how should I be able to keep on teasing you when you look at me like a scared doe? But you better stop making such an expression because it tempts me to do something else…” Teru mumbled, a teasing grin on his fine shaped lips. He looked over his shoulder, saw the others still talking outside and not paying attention to them, before turning back to the younger male and leaning even closer to press a feathery kiss on Hiroki’s full lips. The touch lingered only for a fraction of time before he pulled away again, not willing to risk being caught by their friends or to end up not being able to break away from this enticing pair of lips. Once again a light grin spread on his lips when he noticed the now even darker blush on the other’s cheeks and this adorable sight made him want to kiss Hiro again. There was no chance for one of them to speak up because suddenly the door to the van was pulled open and the voices of the other band members got louder when they climbed into the vehicle. Teru immediately bringing more distance between himself and his friend before anyone could notice the questionable position they had been in. His rather quick movement caused Sho to look in their direction, frowning and raising an eyebrow when Teruki grimaced, sticking his tongue out.  
“Now that you two overcame your differences, Teru starts acting like a bouncy ferret with too much energy again. He was so calm and well-behaved most of the day.” Nori commented, a teasing grin on his lips but actually glad to see their youngest back together and not distant from each other anymore.  
“That’s nonsense. He’s always a good boy, ne.” Hiroki laughed softly, patting his best friend’s head and Teru pouted, trying to put on a cute and innocent face to underline the vocalist’s statement. Their producer only shook his head in disbelieve, sighing theatrically and slumping down on the passenger seat because Masack had decided to drive the last part of the route.  
“I almost missed how you two always conspire against everyone else but giving it another thought…there’s no way one could miss your little acts.” Even though Nori tried to sound annoyed, he couldn’t resist to pull a face at their two youngest in return and of course he enjoyed the silly little games of his friends, even though they could get a little out of hand sometimes, just like the lightsaber fight between Nob and Teru earlier proved. When everyone sat down and buckled up, Teru glanced at his best friend, winking at him when their eyes met and grinned widely at the sight of another cute blush on the shorter male’s cheeks. Gently grabbing Hiro’s hand, he tugged the other closer and made their shoulders lightly bump into one another but not letting go of the slender fingers, squeezing them ever so tenderly. Nobody could see them holding hands anyway and the guitarist wanted to be close to his friend, especially after today, and an almost loving smile showed up on his lips when he noticed Hiroki dozing off after a few minutes back on the road. It felt good to have the younger close again, feel the slender body against his and watch the now relaxed expression on the cute features of the normally bouncy vocalist. So even such a failure filled day could still have a happy end…


End file.
